


This Kiss

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The night before Harry returns to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione decides she's tired of waiting on Ron to take the initiative.





	This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was originally written for hermione_ldws on Live Journal where the requirement was a for a Hermione-centric story that was exactly 100 words in length.

_This Kiss_

 

Hermione stood beside the bed in his attic room just looking at him. Ron startled and sat up, drawing his wand from beneath his pillow and pointing it in the direction of the shadow standing over him.

 

"It's me. Put your wand away."

 

"Hermione?"

 

"Were you expecting someone else, Ronald?" 

 

"I wasn't _expecting_ you."

 

"Harry will be here tomorrow and I suspect there might not be time for this later."

 

"Time for- Hermione, what are you doing?"

 

She jerked back his blankets and climbed upon his bed, pressing her lips hard against his and her body flush against him. "This."

~Fin~


End file.
